Weightlifting exercises and related devices or equipment have been used by individuals for various reasons. These equipment or devices may include barbells, weights, exercise machines, etc. For strength building, many have employed the use of barbells, weights and bench to build upper body muscle mass and strength. For example, FIGS. 1-3 describe just a small sample of exercises, such as back squat, front squat, and bench press, using existing weightlifting bars and weights.
While these appear to have been employed for a long time, there are a number of shortcomings. For example, the weights on the weightlifting bar are not movable. As such, in order to use the same weight and the bar setup to exercise different muscle groups, other than those intended groups, will be unlikely, without serious injury.
Secondly, the existing arrangements of the weights can be challenging for beginners. For example, the weight distribution and balancing can be difficult and unsafe for the beginners.
Others have attempted to modify the existing bar by providing a special contour shaped bar, such as the one shown in FIG. 4. This modified bar, while resolving the balancing problem, creates a new problem by unable to use existing rack to hold the modified bar at the resting position. In addition, the modified bar is a “one-size-fits-all” design that may not be suitable for all users.